Before Darkness
by CharismaInjection
Summary: When Reeve is attacked and left in a coma, Cloud makes it his duty to find the man responsible for the attack. [Finished]
1. Chapter 1

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Before Darkness**

**Just on the outskirts of Junon, Reeve drove his car across the land. He was on his way to Edge for a reunion he had organized with the gang. They were all going to meet up in Cloud and Tifa's bar tommorow. Reeve was leaving a day early, because he wanted to be the first guest there, he had organized it. As Reeve continued driving, he noticed a dark cloud in the sky.**

**'Looks like rain...' Reeve said as he continued driving. The dark cloud became darker and darker until Reeve could barely see in front of him. 'What's going on?' Reeve screamed as he span out of control. His car crashed into a rock, Reeve jumped out of the car. He looked to the sky, a huge thunder storm began. Reeve yelled to the sky. 'Hello! Hello! Is there anyone around?' he cried. Then he heared something that only he could here. 'No...' he muttered. He stepped back to his car. 'No, not you! You can't...we killed you!' Reeve screamed. Suddenly Reeve's car blew up, and Reeve was consumed by the flames.**

**It was the next night, in the city of Edge. Cloud sat patiently at the bar. Barret was also there.**

**'Where the hell is the foo!' Barret yelled. Cloud shrugged. Reeve had made it clear, he wanted to be the first to arrive to the reunion, but he was last. Everyone had arrived together earlier that day together. 'He organized the damn thing!' Barret continued yelling. Tifa then walked in followed by Yuffie.**

**'Any luck?' Cloud wondered. Tifa shook her head.**

**'We can't get a signal...' Yuffie sighed. Tifa sat by Cloud.**

**'Maybe he had car trouble?' Cloud suggested. Tifa slowly nodded.**

**'Maybe...' she cried. Red XIII then strolled in.**

**'No one around here has seen him,' Red told them. Cloud nodded. Cloud then drank another strong drink, he, like Tifa, was worried too, so he had to take his mind off it. Barret too was drinking, not because he was worried though. Cloud then stood up.**

**'Hey!' he yelled. 'We're suppossed to be having a party, c'mon!' Cloud then turned on some music. The atmosphere did not change, Tifa kept her head down, Barret continued drinking, Yuffie was staring at her materia, Red noticed this.**

**'Hey that's mine!' Red yelled. Cloud sighed and turned the music off.**

**The Sierra flew above the outskirts of Junon. Inside the cockpit, Cid was flying. Vincent was observing the land below.**

**'You see anything yet?' Cid asked. Vincent shook his head.**

**'I have not seen anything...' Vincent coldly said. Cid then began to smoke his cigarette. 'I thought you had given up?' Vince asked. **

**'I have, just not when I'm flying. When I'm in the air, laws mean nothing.'**

**'So if the law stated murder is wrong, I could happily murder you in here and not get into any trouble?' Vincent wondered. Cid stared at Vincent, who just looked innocent, and looked as if he really wanted to know.**

**'Don't get any ideas Vinny...' Cid told him. Vincent shrugged. Vincent then looked out the window.**

**'Wait!' Vincent said. Outside, he could see a car ensumed in flames. Cid looked outside as well.**

**'Is that Reeve's car?' Cid panicked. Vincent nodded.**

**'It is.'**

**The Sierra landed by the burning car, Vincent climbed down the ladder, followed by Cid. They both ran to the ruins. In front of them, they both saw Reeve on the floor. He had some bad burns on his face, his eyes were closed and he stayed still.**

**'Is he dead?' Cid panicked. Vincent slowly kneeled down and checked Reeve's pulse.**

**'...No. He is not dead.' Cid looked relieved, he then kneeled down and began shaking Reeve.**

**'Hey, wake up! Wake up dumb ass!' Cid violently yelled. Vincent stood up.**

**'He cannot be woken,' Vincent slowly said. Cid looked up to him.**

**'What?' Cid asked. Vincent lifted Reeve up and put him on his shoulder.**

**'He is comatosed, we must take him to the Medi Bay.' **

**'How long have you been a doctor?' Cid said. Vincent sighed and began walking back to the ship.**

**'It's called common sense,' Vincent said. Cid shrugged and chased after him.**

**The Sierra returned to Edge, and Reeve was being taken care of inside the ship. In the Medi Bay, Reeve was asleep in a bed, he had been in a coma for two weeks. The medical men operated on him to heal the burns, but Reeve could not be woken. Cloud sat at Reeve's bed side all day and night.**

**'Medically, he's completely healthy...' the doctor sighed. 'But for some reason, we can't wake him.'**

**'How is that possible?' Cloud asked. The doctor, who was very tall and thin, checked Reeve's pulse, then looked back at Cloud.**

**'Anything is possible Mr. Strife,' the doctor stated. Cloud looked at Reeve's face, he still had a bandage over his reconstructed face, Reeve did not look at peace at all, even though he was not awake, Cloud could feel his pain.**

**'Have you got any ideas doctor?' Cloud wondered. The doctor checked his pad.**

**'Well...' the doctor began. 'It's possible he suffered from a trauma, which can damage your head temporarily.' **

**'How could you suffer a trauma?' Cloud asked. The doctor sighed.**

**'What is this Mr. Strife? Why so many questions?' The doctor said, Cloud looked angrilly at the doctor.**

**'I'd just like to know!' Cloud coldly said. The doctor slowly backed away.**

**'Uh...of course Mr. Strife...'the doctor cried. 'Well..for example, our last trauma victim suffered the trauma because they saw one of their friends they thought to be dead..'**

**'Dead?' Cloud said. He leaned back and thought to himself. He then stood up. 'Thankyou doctor.' Cloud then left the Medi Bay.**

**Cloud opened the door and stepped slowly into Reeve's office in Junon. Cid and Vincent followed behind him. Cid looked around.**

**'Hey, he's got a TV, I'll see you guys later.' Cid then jumped on Reeve's couch and turned on the TV. Cloud and Vincent then searched through Reeve's office. Cloud eventually found what he was looking for. **

**'I found Reeve's laptop,' Cloud said. He then placed the laptop on the desk, and opened it up.**

**'Don't forget there are files he may have hidden,' Vincent reminded Cloud.**

**'Yeah,' Cid said. 'That's probably where he kept his porno ay Vinny?' Cid chuckled.**

**'That's not exactly what I meant,' Vincent stated. **

**Cloud looked through the laptop. Hours had passed and Cloud could still not find anything of value.**

**'I think we'll have to call it a day,' Cloud sighed. 'I looked through all his word documents, there's nothing to say Reeve actually saw someone who he thought was dead.'**

**'Though it is a strong possibility,' Vincent said. 'Sephiroth is one example.'**

**'I hope that you're wrong Vincent,' Cloud cried. Cid then walked over to them. Cid looked at the screen.**

**'Have you checked that?' Cid pointed to the screen. Cloud stared at Cid.**

**'Cid, that's 'Space Invaders', it's a computer game,' Cloud sighed.**

**'So, you haven't checked it?' Cid grinned. Cloud stood up and walked away from the laptop.**

**'No, and I'm not going to either,' Cloud then looked out the window. Cid then sat at the laptop.**

**'Don't be so unintelligent Cid,' Vincent said. Cid looked at him.**

**'Look, use the science talk later Vinny, I know what I'm doing.' Cid then clicked on the Space Invaders file. Suddenly the screen went black. 'CHECK THIS OUT!' Cid yelled. Cloud sprinted over, and read the screen.**

**'File encrypted? Why would he encrypt Space Invaders?' Cloud wondered.**

**'There must be information on it...' Vincent moaned as Cid grinned at him.**

**Suddenly a shot came through the window and shot the laptop's monitor.**

**'SNIPER!' Cid yelled. More shots came smashing through the window, Cloud, Vincent and Cid all ducked by the window. Cloud grabbed the laptop, and clutched onto it.**

**'We have to get out of here...' Cloud yelled. Vincent got out his gun.**

**'You two escape, I'll cover you...' Vincent nobly said. Cloud smiled at Vincent.**

**'Vincent, that's incredibly noble of you..' Cloud was then interupted by Cid.**

**'No, no, no! If anyone's doing the covering, it's me!' Cid screamed.**

**'With what?' Vincent asked. 'You're spade?' Cid then got to his feet.**

**'Hey! Don't ever...' Cid was interupted, when five black ninja's jumped into the room. They all wore masks to cover their faces. One of them was very tall and thin, he was the sniper.**

**'Give us the laptop, and no one will die..' the sniper said.**

**'Who do you work for?' Cloud asked. Suddenly the sniper aimed his gun at them.**

**'Enough with the questions, Mr. Strife!' the sniper then took shots at the three of them, Cloud got out his sword and cut the sniper rifle in half and kicked the sniper over. Cid and Vincent then joined the battle as well, Vincent killed two ninja's with two head shots. Cid took out one with his spear, while Cloud slashed one's head off. Cloud then looked at the sniper, on the floor, he went to strike him down. Suddenly more ninja's ran in.**

**'We have to run!' Cloud yelled, and the three of them then sprinted out of the door, ninja's chased them. The sniper got to his feet.**

**'Kill them!' the sniper yelled.**

**As Cloud, Cid and Vincent sprinted to the Sierra, Cloud slipped and the laptop flew out of his hands, it slid across the docks, and flew in the water.**

**'Damn! I've got to get it back!' Cloud yelled. Vincent grabbed him and they kept running.**

**'Another time...' Vincent coldly stated. The three then made it on the ship and managed to take off, away from the ninja's.**

**Cloud walked into the Medi Bay, he sat by Reeve, the doctor was nowhere to be seen, Cloud looked at Reeve.**

**'What did you do Reeve?' Cloud asked. Red XIII then walked in, they had been waiting in the ship.**

**'How did it go?' Tifa asked. Cloud sighed.**

**'I had it, I had the information we needed to find out what happened to Reeve, but I lost it...' Cloud lowered his head.**

**'Lost it...where?' Red asked. **

**'Junon sea...it's probably deep at the bottom of the ocean now,' Cloud cried. Tifa came and sat next to him.**

**'It's not the end,' she smiled. 'We can still get it back, just use the submarine and go look for it?' Cloud thought about this for a while. **

**When they got back in Edge, their was a surprise waiting for them in Seventh Heaven.**

**'Reno? Rude?' Cloud said shocked. Reno and Rude were both sat at the bar drinking. They turned to face Cloud.**

**'It's about time you got here,' Reno said.**

**'What are you doing here?' Cloud asked. Reno and Rude both stood up. **

**'We heared you were in need of help, the type of help only The Turks can deliver,' Reno said proudly.**

**'How can you help me?' Cloud said, looking at the both of them. Reno and Rude laughed to themselves.**

**'You want to know who took out your boy Reeve, we can find out,' Reno told them. Cloud thought about this.**

**'How much?' Cloud asked. The Turks both looked offended.**

**'What? You assume we are only doing this for money?' Reno asked.**

**'So it's free then?' Cloud wondred.**

**'Oh, no, we do want money,' Reno stated. 'One thousand gill for a weeks worth?' **

**'What exactly can you do?' Cloud asked. Rude then opened a briefcase with plenty of files inside.**

**'We can check through Reeve's past, his dealings, what he was up to in the weeks leading up to his accident,' Reno proudly said. Cloud nodded.**

**'Okay, I need you on this Reno, I can't do it alone,' Cloud cried. Reno nodded.**

**'Don't worry, I'll see you soon and give you are info.' Reno and Rude then left the bar.**

**It was night and Cloud was ready to leave Edge on the submarine mission. Cloud was quite happy to leave alone when all the gang ran to him.**

**'Cloud, you're not going alone?' Yuffie wondered. Cloud nodded. **

**'It's going to be a very dangerous job,' Cloud said. 'It's a one person job.' Barret grabbed Cloud by the throat. **

**'Listen to me foo! I'm not going to see another one of my crew in a coma, I'm coming with you!' Barret then entered the ship.**

**'You need me to fly the damn ship,' Cid stated and climbed on board. **

**'You need me to supply the materia,' Yuffie said and got on board.**

**'You need me for my sense of smell,' Red said and got on board.**

**'I'm not leaving you now Cloud,' Tifa smiled and got on board.**

**'I'm just coming because I feel like it,' Vincent said coldly and got on board.**

**'So that's everyone then?' Cloud sighed and got on. The Sierra then took off into the sky.**

**'Mr. Strife?' the doctor greeted Cloud as Cloud entered the Medi Bay. 'We have an update on your friend's condition.' Cloud quickly ran to Reeve to see if he was awake. 'Not that good of an update, I'm afraid. But your friend's trauma on the brain has decreased dramatically.' **

**'Good,' Cloud smiled. He looked to Reeve, 'you'll be up and kicking soon enough. Once I get your laptop back from under the Junon Ocean, we'll find out who did this to you.' Cloud got to his feet. 'Thankyou doctor' Cloud then went to the cockpit.**

**The Sierra landed in Junon harbor, Cloud slowly climbed down with Red and Vincent, everyone else was staying on the ship as lookouts for the ninja's. Cloud then climbed into an empty submarine, followed by Red and Vincent.**

**The submarine went underneath the ocean, Cloud drove it down and down until it reached the bottom of the ocean.**

**'I can't see it anywhere...'Cloud sighed.**

**'Wait! What's that!' Red yelled. Cloud saw it too, an abandoned ship, with it's hatch wide open.**

**'An abandoned shinra ship...'Vincent coldly stated. 'The laptop feel in that hatch, I'm sure of it..'**

**Cloud, Red and Vincent all dived from their submarine and swam into the hatch. Suddenly they went flying down the hatch. They then hit into a door, it was locked, Cloud was desperate to breathe, he could not see the laptop anywhere, he was suffocating, Cloud then opened the door, they all slided into the ship as well as the water, Cloud quickly closed the door, to keep the water from getting in. The three got to their feet.**

**'The laptop wasn't there,' Cloud cried. Vincent looked at him.**

**'Then it will be in here,' Vincent said. Cloud, Vincent and Red then went strolling through the damp ship. Water was dripping everywhere, eventually they saw the cockpit.**

**'The cockpit..'Red said. Cloud nodded.**

**'If it's not in there, it's not here..' Cloud sighed.**

**They busted into the cockpit to see a shocking sight. Reno was standing over Rude, who was unconcious on the floor.**

**'Reno?' Cloud asked. 'What are you doing here?' Reno turned to him, he looked worried.**

**'Me and Rude came down here looking for any files Shinra would have on Reeve, when Rude just collapsed. I tried waking him, but I can't.' Vincent checked over Rude. He then removed a dart from Rude's back.**

**'A poison dart...'Vincent stated. 'Strong enough to knock you out within a second, strong enough to put you in a coma...'**

**'Who fired it?' Red asked.**

**'We did!' a voice yelled. The four of them turned around to see at least twenty black ninja's along with the sniper at the door.**

**'I would have fired my sniper bullet at him,' the sniper said. 'But the water ruined my gun powder...'**

**'How did you know we were here?' Cloud wondered. The sniper's mask covered his face, but Cloud could see him smiling.**

**'That's for me to know and you to die over...' the sniper yelled.**

**'You're going to pay for what you've done!' Cloud yelled. The ninja's suddenly then all revealed swords in their hands and charged at the four of them.**

**'Time to die!'**

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**CHAPTER TWO UP SOON**

**Please can I hear your thoughts on this, I really want to hear where you think this should go, and what you thought of it. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Before Darkness**

**Chapter Two**

**Reeve dreamed of darkness, back in his bed. Reeve was the Mayor of Junon, appointed proudly by his predecessor. Reeve had images of the days leading up to his crash. He had been having disagreements with his members of staff. Some felt he lacked the intelligence of a leader. Reeve had appointed someone with previous leader experiance to be his advisor...Rufus Shinra. Reeve had grown a lot of trust in Rufus because of their unity in fighting Kadaj over a year ago. Rufus had grown many friends rather quickly in Reeve's office. The last time Reeve spoke to Rufus, they had a voilent argument, just before Reeve left for Edge. The images left Reeve's mind and darkness ensued him once more.**

**Cloud fought voilently with the sniper, Cloud managed to head butt him. The sniper fell, Cloud then noticed something slide out of his back pack. Reeve's laptop slid out. Cloud dived for the laptop, the sniper grabbed onto it too. They rolled around the ground fighting for it. Across the room, Vincent's revolver was thankfully unaffected by the water and Vincent blew away a lot of the ninja's. Red guarded Rude from any ninja looking for the kill. Reno was out in the action as well, he noticed many of the ninja's were wet.**

**'Hey...' Reno said to one ninja. 'Guess what conducts electricity?' The ninja looked at Reno with a confused look behind his mask.**

**'huh?' the ninja said back.**

**'It's obvious,' Reno laughed. 'It's you!' Reno then set his electric bolt at the ninja causing him to blow to smithereens. Eventually the number of ninja's was down to, just one: The Sniper.**

**The sniper headbutted Cloud off him. He quickly got up and sprinted out of the cockpit. Cloud got to his feet.**

**'We got to stop him!' Cloud yelled. Vincent nodded.**

**'I'll go, he's quite a bit ahead, but with my shot, it wont matter...' Vincent coldly said. Cloud nodded. Vincent quickly followed the sniper.**

**'I'll be back,' he muttered. Vincent then ran out of the room. The sniper was at least twenty metres in front of Vincent. Vincent stopped, realizing he was not going to catch up to him. Vincent took out of his revolver, he aimed it carefully towards the sniper. BANG! The sniper screamed and the laptop slid out his hand. Vincent had shot him in the hand. Vincent slowly walked towards the laptop, the sniper was still on the floor. Eventually he regained his feet. The laptop had flew quite a bit away from the sniper. Vincent picked it up, and kept it in his hand.**

**'You will not get to the bottom of this!' the sniper yelled.**

**'Wont I?' Vincent asked as he continued walking. 'Why is that?' **

**'Because you'll be dead!' the sniper then pulled out a grenade and threw it at Vincent. The grenade blew up, directly in the middle of Vincent and the sniper. Vincent flew backwards. The sniper quickly escaped out of the hatch. Vincent regained his feet to see water rushing towards him. Vincent ran back to the cockpit.**

**Cloud waited patiently as Vincent ran in.**

**'Vincent...' Cloud asked. 'Was that an explosion?' Vincent threw Cloud the laptop.**

**'We must get out of here, now...' Vincent cried.**

**'Why don't we leave the way we came in?' Red suggested. Vincent shook his head.**

**'It is sealed off,' Vincent said. Reno walked up to Cloud.**

**'I know a way out, it's in this room,' Reno said. Cloud looked at him.**

**'Where?' he wondered. Reno pointed towards the roof of the cockpit, there was an emergency hatch. 'Right..' Cloud sighed. 'We have to get out now, c'mon...' Cloud quickly climbed a ladder, to the roof where the hatch was, Vincent and Red followed. Reno was slowly behind, carrying Rude's unconcious body. As Cloud opened the match, water flew right down onto all of them. Then water burst in from the explosion. 'Hold your breath...' Cloud yelled and they all jumped out. **

**As they all swam in the ocean, Cloud could see his submarine was very far away. They swam and swam, Cloud was losing his breath, he noticed a white submarine fly past, persumably with the sniper safely inside. Cloud managed to make it to the hatch, but he had to wait for Red, Vincent and Reno and Rude before he could get inside. Eventually Red and Vincent joined him by the hatch, but Reno was far behind, and Cloud was losing his breath. Cloud struggled and punched the submarine a few times. Eventually, Reno made it to the hatch. They had to be worried about Rude, he was not concious, how was he coping? Cloud then opened the hatch, and they quickly all dived in and closed it shut.**

**There was a tense atmosphere in the Sierra. Tifa was anxiously looking out of the window. Cid was so nervous he was smoking, when they were on the ground. Yuffie was srolling anxiously, and Barret was drinking again. Suddenly the door flung open, Cloud slowly walked in along with Vincent, Red, Reno and an unconcious Rude. **

**'Rude needs medical assistance,' Cloud cried. Cid nodded and picked up the phone.**

**'Hello? Medi Bay?' Cid said, before he slammed the phone down. 'No one's there again, that doctor is so unreliable! I guess we'll take him to the crew's doctor downstairs' Cid then showed Reno to the Crew's Medi Bay. Tifa ran up to Cloud and hugged him.**

**'Cloud...' she sighed. Cloud smiled.**

**'I got it Tifa,' Cloud said. 'I got the laptop back. I'm gonna get revenge for Reeve.' Tifa nodded, not sure Cloud would find what he was seeking.**

**Reeve's room was empty apart from Reeve, no doctor in sight. Cloud walked in and sat by the side of Reeve's bed. Cloud looked at Reeve's disturbed face.**

**'I did it Reeve, it wasn't easy, but I did it,' Cloud said proudly. 'I'm gonna find out who did this to you...I promise. Even if it is Sephiroth, I'll be ready to face them. Because us guys stick together...' Reno entered the room.**

**'Cloud,' Reno spoke. 'Rude's in a bed downstairs.' Cloud nodded. 'I decrypted the Space Invaders game, come see...' Cloud then hopped up and followed Reno out.**

**Cloud and everyone else sat in the meeting room, while Reno worked on the laptop.**

**'Right, where to begin,' Reno sighed. 'This is Reeve's diary...' Cid quickly got up to have a look at the screen. Vincent shook his head.**

**'What? Just curious that's all?' Cid then sat back in his seat.**

**'Right...' Reno began again. 'As you know Reeve was the Mayor of Junon. Reeve discovered something very frightening indeed while checking his workers files.'**

**'What?' Cloud asked.**

**'Apparently, many of the politicians thought it would be a good idea to clone Genome Soldier's to be the official army of Junon, because if they died, who would care?' Reno shrugged.**

**'That's horrible...' Tifa cried. Reno nodded.**

**'Damn right it is, guys like me would be out of a job.' Reno read some more. 'One thing that really made Reeve disagree was the suggestion of another Sephiroth clone...' the room went silent. 'A clone they could control but would have all the skills of Sephiroth. Anyway, Reeve disagreed with this, and stated as long as he was still mayor, that would never happen. It stops there, but it's pretty obvious what was coming...' Reno closed the laptop. Cloud nodded.**

**'An assasination attempt...' Cloud sighed. **

**'Yep,' Reno nodded. 'They planted a bomb in his car, so if his car crashed, it would blow. But Reeve stepped out of the car...'**

**'Why?' Yuffie asked. Reno checked through his files on the incident.**

**'Well, the assasination went wrong, someone had set up a summon to blind Reeve's sight, so he would crash and blow up, unfortunately for them, the bomb timer was off...' **

**'Reeve suffered a trauma...' Cloud said. Reno checked more files.**

**'The summon which attacked Reeve, also was very good at disorienting people, it obviously brought back some of Reeve's worst memories, so he could not run, he was still in fear.' Cloud stood up and looked out of the Sierra's window, they were over Junon.**

**'When the politicians found out Reeve survived,' Reno continued, 'they dispatched some of their best men, called Surai Ninja's? Some went undercover to make sure Reeve didn't pull through.'**

**'Undercover?' Barret said. 'You telling me some sleezy ninja could be watching us now!' Reno nodded. Cloud looked back at Junon from the window.**

**'Who was the politician behind the Sephiroth clone?' Cloud asked. Reno flipped through his files and froze.**

**'It was Rufus Shinra...' Reno slowly said. Cid jumped up. **

**'What?' Cid yelled. 'Rufus knew all too well that Sephiroth was a threat..'**

**'When Rufus has an idea, he's gotta do it.' Tifa sighed.**

**'After the whole Kadaj incident, Reeve grew trust in Rufus and hired him as his advisor,' Reno stated. 'Rufus is filling in for Reeve, while's he's...' Reno laughed. 'missing, and he's going through with the project.' Cloud looked to Junon from the window and clenched his fist.**

**Rufus sat in his office in Junon, he had his phone in his hand.**

**'What's going on?' Rufus asked, he was on the phone to the sniper.**

**'_They got the laptop,_' the sniper replied. '_It wont be long until they know of your involvement..._' Rufus sighed, he did not want to have to deal with Cloud again.**

**'But it'll be too late by then, right?' Rufus panicked. 'Sephiroth will have already been cloned.' **

**'_Not nessarcarily...'_ the sniper coldly said. '_The cloning operation should be finshed in the next three days, but if they decide to attack now...' _he sighed. '_They might be able to stop us..._' Rufus leaned back on his chair and sighed.**

**'I didn't want to have to resort to this...' Rufus sighed. 'Kill them...' he stated. 'Kill them all, then report back to me...'**

**'_It will be done..._' the sniper said. Rufus hung up the phone and looked out the window.**

**Back in the Medi Bay, Cid strolled in and sat next to Reeve. He clicked his fingers, and whistled. He did not know what to say to Reeve at all.**

**'Cloud seems to think that if we speak to you, it may get through,' Cid said. 'Personally I think that's a load of bullshit, but whatever...' The doctor then entered the room. 'There you are!' Cid yelled. **

**'Mr. Highwind...' the doctor stood shocked.**

**'Surprised to see me?' Cid got to his feet. 'Listen here buddy, whatever your name is...' Cid angrilly yelled. 'When I agreed to have a Medi Bay installed, I was promised a full time doctor who could live in the Sierra...but you are never here!' Cid then looked at the doctor's hand. It had a banadage wrapped all around it. **

**'I had a little accident Mr. Highwind...' the doctor sighed. 'My hand...it eh..got trapped in one of the engine's...' Cid stood there shocked.**

**'Are you alright?' Cid wondered. 'Hey, your not going to sue are you?' Cid panicked.**

**'No...of course not, it was my own fault sir...' the doctor then turned away to sort out his bandage.**

**'You alright to look after Reeve?' Cid asked, the doctor nodded.**

**'Oh yes, I'll look after him fine sir,' the doctor smiled. Cid nodded and sat back down and looked at Reeve. Suddenly Reeve started to move around, he groaned.**

**'Darkness...' were the only words to come out of Reeve's mouth. Cid jumped up, the doctor looked stunned.**

**'He must be on the mend...'the doctor said astounded. Cid grinned.**

**'It must be working...' Cid grabbed Reeve's arm. 'Speak to me man!' Cid demanded. The doctor shook his head. He checked Reeve over.**

**'It comes in stages sir, he will get better, but technically, he's still in a coma...' Cid dropped his head. **

**'Well, it must be working...talking to him. Anyway,' Cid sat back down by Reeve and the doctor went back to his work, Cid continued talking to Reeve. 'We uh...just had a meeting...' Cid looked uncomftable. 'Cloud told me to mention the details as it may go through to you...well, we think the person who caused your accident was Rufus Shinra, apparently he wanted you out of the way to clone Sephiroth.' Cid struggled to remember details. 'So now...uh we're going to Junon to kill Rufus...' Cid then stood up. 'Well, I've done my part, see you Reeve..' Cid then turned to leave, when the doctor stood in front of him. **

**'Is that right sir? Going to Junon now, huh?' the doctor wondered. Cid nodded.**

**'Yep, going to kick some Shinra ass,' Cid smiled. The doctor nodded.**

**'Right, don't let me keep you...' the doctor grinned. Cid began to leave.**

**'Thankyou doc...' he was stopped when suddenly the doctor covered his nose and mouth in chloroform. Cid struggled but eventually fell unconcious. The doctor stood over Cid and went to the cupboard and opened it, he then got out a weapon: A SNIPER!**

**The doctor, who was secretly the Sniper hired by Rufus, then grabbed Cid and threw him in the cupboard, Cid would be unconcious for hours, long enough for the sniper to take over the ship and everyone in it. The sniper would not kill when it wasn't needed, it was too messy. The sniper stood over Reeve.**

**'It's over for you now Mr. Mayor' the sniper laughed. 'We all thought you wouldn't pull through..but it looks like you're on the mend, but not for much longer...' the sniper aimed his shot at Reeve's head, when he heared the door begin to open, the sniper quickly hid his gun under the bed. Vincent walked in.**

**'Cid?' Vincent looked around. 'Where is Cid doctor?' Vincent looked to the sniper. The sniper shook his head.**

**'He was here a minute ago, but he left, said he was going back to the cockpit...' the sniper said nervously. Vincent stared at the doctor.**

**'Well, he's not there...' Vincent coldly said. The doctor shrugged. 'What happened to your hand doctor?' Vincent asked. The sniper looked at this hand and panicked.**

**'I accidently touched an engine in the engine room...' he squeaked. Vincent grabbed the sniper's hand and looked at it.**

**'This is a gun shot wound, caused by a revolver...a revolver like mine...'Vincent looked him in the eyes. 'Being a doctor, you should know that...' the sniper pushed Vincent back at once, Vincent dived backwards, and the sniper dived towards Reeve's bed, he quickly grabbed a knife and went to stab Reeve. Vincent, who was unarmed, ran and punched the sniper, the knife flew by the entrance door. They fought in the Medi Bay, the sniper headbutted Vincent and rammed him against the wall. Vincent fell to the floor, but quickly kicked the sniper's ankles, and the sniper fell. They both tried to stop each other from getting up. Eventually, the sniper was up, he swung for Vincent, Vincent grabbed his fist and squeazed it, he then head butted the sniper down. The sniper fell by Reeve's bedside. He was barely concious, Vincent walked towards him. 'Are you working for Rufus Shinra?' Vincent demanded to know as he walked towards him.**

**'YES! I AM!' the sniper then grabbed the rifle from underneath the bed, Vincent had no time to react. The sniper shot at Vincent, and the bullet hit Vincent in the stomach, Vincent flew backwards and through the Medi Bay door. **

**Cloud and Tifa were talking just a few metres away from the Medi Bay, when they saw Vincent fly towards them. Cloud looked down and saw the bullet wound.**

**'Vincent!' Tifa yelled.**

**'Tifa, look after him!' Cloud yelled and sprinted towards the Medi Bay. As he turned towards the door, another shot was fired, at him. The sniper's shot missed Cloud by an inch. Cloud looked at the sniper, who he had trusted as his doctor.**

**'Hands up!' the sniper yelled. Cloud slowly raised his hands.**

**'I trusted you doctor...' Cloud sighed.**

**'You should never trust a doctor Mr. Strife!' the sniper laughed. 'Now before I kill you, I will allow you to winess your friend's death...' the sniper revealed a knife in his hand. He kept the rifle aiming at Cloud, while moving the knife towards Reeve's throat. Cloud slowly moved his hand towards one of the knife's on the side, the sniper had one eye on Cloud, and one eye on Reeve. Cloud just needed a distraction to shift the sniper's eyes quickly away from him completely. The distraction did not seem to be coming. When the sniper's knife reached Reeve's neck. Suddenly a noise was heared from the locker, it appeared to be a snoring noise, for one split second, the sniper's eyes looked towards the locker, then Cloud grabbed to medical knife's and flung them at the sniper, one hit his hand holding the rifle, making him drop the rifle to the floor, the other knife slit his hand holding the knife, just missing Reeve.**

**'Arghhhh!' the sniper screamed. Cloud dived forwards and pulled him away from Reeve. They both flew out of the Medi Bay. The sniper quickly got to his feet and sprinted away. Cloud slowly regained his feet, he saw that Tifa and Vincent were now gone, he then looked at the sniper, the sniper had run to the balcony part of the Sierra. Cloud went to open the door, but it was jammed. As Cloud banged the door, he could see the Sniper on the phone, while looking for a parachute.**

**Rufus sat still in his office, when his phone rang. He picked it up and answered.**

**'Yes?' Rufus asked.**

**'_My cover is blown..'_ the sniper yelled.**

**'Is Reeve dead?' Rufus calmy asked. **

**'_No..._' the sniper said. _'I took two of them out, but they just kept coming, I escaped. The ships just above Junon..._'**

**'So they are planning to attack today?' Rufus asked. **

**'_Yes. I suggest you leave Junon, now!'_ the sniper squealed.**

**'I will. I have somewhere to go, the city that is secretly under our control. No one will find me there.' Rufus smiled. 'Meet me there...'**

**'_I can't find a parachute to jump off..'_ the sniper panicked.**

**'You will find it...' Rufus then hung up the phone. He sighed and got up to leave. **

**'Rufus...Rufus...RUFUS!' the sniper yelled as he looked below the balcony. They were at least one thousand feet above the air. He would never survive if he jumped. Suddenly Cloud managed to kick the door down. The two just looked at each other.**

**'What is Rufus planning on doing?' Cloud asked. The sniper just looked at him. Cloud sighed. 'Rufus has betrayed you...you don't truelly believe what he's doing, why risk your life?'**

**'I am a member of the Surai Ninja's.' The sniper sighed. 'We do what is right for humanity, which is cloning an army, instead of an army of innocents dying in battle.' **

**'You think killing Reeve was right for humanity?' Cloud asked.**

**'He was just a sacrifice for peace...' the sniper said. 'Your two friends, they got in the way, it was self defence..'**

**'Two friends?' Cloud asked shocked, he only knew of Vincent.**

**'Mr. Highwind too...' the sniper said. Cloud stood numb in shock, while a lot of him wanted to push the sniper over the balcony to his doom, he needed information first.**

**'Well, your peace quest ends here...' Cloud yelled. 'We will capture Rufus and destroy the cloning experiment!'**

**'You will not find Rufus..' the sniper yelled.**

**'What?' Cloud asked confused.**

**'He is not at Junon. He is somewhere you'll never find him...' the sniper smiled.**

**'Where?' Cloud demanded. The sniper looked at him and sighed.**

**'Telling you that would end peace of the world,' the sniper then revealed a rather long dagger from his cloak. 'As would keeping you alive!'**

**Down in Junon, Rufus walked across the landing pad. He was joined by his cabinet and the scientists with the cloning technology. Rufus looked to the sky, he could see the Sierra far away in the distance. Rufus smiled, got on board, and the ship took off.**

**Cloud and the Sniper fought with their swords, the Sniper was skilled with his dagger, they had no where to run as both were on the edge of the balcony. The fight went on for what seemed like ages, when the Sniper kicked Cloud's sword out of his hand. Cloud quickly responded by kicking the dagger out of the Sniper's hand. The Sniper quickly grabbed Cloud by the throat, he held Cloud, halfway over the balcony, if the Sniper let go Cloud would fall to his death.**

**'My mission of peace is more important that my life!' the sniper yelled. 'I would prefer to live though...tell me...where are the parachutes?' Cloud shook his head.**

**'I don't know...' Cloud sighed. The sniper was ready to let Cloud drop when Cloud spoke again. 'Just let me know something...'**

**'What?' the sniper asked.**

**'Where did Rufus go?' Cloud wondered. The sniper laughed.**

**'You will never find him you scum. I would never reveal that location if my life depended on it. No need to worry, in three days, we will be at peace.'**

**'Three days?' Cloud cried. **

**'Yes, three days, and the army is ready,' the sniper grinned. Cloud knew that the sniper would never reveal the location. The sniper then began to push Cloud further over the edge. 'Now...time to die...'**

**'I agree...' Cloud said. He then quickly grabbed the sniper's arm, he then kicked the sniper in the chest. The sniper flew over Cloud, he fell from the balcony, he kept falling, falling and falling, until he could fall no more. Cloud hung onto the balcony. He quickly climbed back over to the safe side. Tifa quickly sprinted to Cloud.**

**'Cloud...the doctor?' she asked.**

**'Dead...' Cloud sighed. 'Vincent?' he asked, begging not to hear his words repeated.**

**'He'll be fine, we had a second doctor, who handled the ships crew on the first floor, he sorted Vincent out,' she smiled. 'To Junon, Cloud?'**

**'No.'**

**'Huh?' she wondered.**

**'Rufus is not there...' Cloud sighed.**

**'Well where is he?' Tifa panicked. Cloud lowered his head.**

**'I don't know Tifa,' Cloud cried. 'And we've got less than three days to find out...'**

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

**CHAPTER THREE UP SOON**

**Please, please, please let me know what you think of this chapter and story in general. I would love to read loads of reviews on what you think of it. Thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Before Darkness**

**Chapter 3**

**The noises had gotten through to Reeve, as he lay in bed, all that he saw was darkness. But what he heared helped him a lot. He heared Cid talking to him, he didn't really understand what he was saying, but it was a familiar voice, and Reeve began to talk back. But he didn't know if his words were reaching Cid. He spoke about how the darkness had took him, he struggled some more. Reeve was on the verge of waking up.**

**The Sierra soon left Junon behind after Cloud's worst fears were confirmed, Rufus was gone. They had three days to find Rufus, and it was quickly becoming two. The Sierra landed in the middle of nowhere. Looking for Rufus was something they couldn't do together. They had to split up into two groups, while a third group watched the Sierra, the two groups had to search around the world for Rufus. Luckily there were some land vehicle's on the Sierra. The ramp for the Sierra opened, a long black car drove out, with a recovered Vincent driving and an angry Cid in the passanger seat. Then Cloud drove out on a black bike, followed by Tifa and Red in a truck. Cloud looked to Vincent and Cid.**

**'Let's hope luck is with you today,' Cloud sighed.**

**'Also with you...' Vincent coldly said. Cloud nodded. Vincent and Cid then drove down south. While Cloud, Tifa and Red all rode up North. Cloud sighed as he sped across the land. **

**Vincent stood still as he observed Kalm. It had been a long time since he had seen the quiet little town. His memories here were ones he'd rather forget. Cid smoked his pipe as he walked next to Vincent.**

**'So...' Vincent said. 'You smoke on the ground now?' Vincent wondered. Cid looked at him.**

**'Did you know the shit I went through!' Cid yelled. 'I need a friggin ciggy every now and then okay!' Vincent nodded. It was only yesterday he had suffered a bullet shot at the hands of a sniper rifle. Luckily it was not a serious wound, and once Vincent was bandaged up, he was released and felt it was not worth mentioning his pain. Cid, on the other hand was much different. Cloud eventually found Cid in the locker. Once Cid woke up, an amazing swearfest began. Cid was furious at being man handled and was angry at everyone in the ship for not knowing about the doctor, not that he knew himself. Cid slowly got out his wisky and began to drink.**

**'Did you hear anything?' Vincent coldly asked. Cid shook his head.**

**'I heared shit all, what about you?' Cid asked back. Vincent shook his head.**

**'No one here has seen any sign of a Shinra truck, a Shinra Uniform, and most importantly, a Shinra president...' Vincent sighed. Cid shrugged.**

**'Oh well...poker?' Cid asked. Vincent looked at him.**

**'Poker?' Vincent looked confused. Cid sighed.**

**'There's a poker game in the bar over there...' Cid yelled. 'I'm friggin awesome at poker, let's play.'**

**'I don't feel like it...' Vincent sighed. Cid shrugged. **

**'Please your self Vinny...' Cid then strolled off and barged into the nearest bar. Vincent sighed, yesterday, it was decided that everyone would split up, and go to every town they could to look for Rufus. Vincent looked to the sky, it was night, only two days left. Vincent then felt his wound, a rush of pain went through him and he quickly moved his hand away from the wound.**

**Hours passed and Cid was still busy drinking in the bar. Vincent leaned against a wall, he did not want to sleep, he had been doing too much of that in his life. Suddenly Vincent heared something, suddenly a clean smooth car pulled up just by Vincent. The car's driver was a tall well built man, short hair, he wore a long blue coat. He walked past Vincent and into the hotel. As he walked past Vincent, Vincent was sure he saw a Shinra badge and the driver's coat. Vincent quickly followed the driver into the hotel.**

**The driver walked to reception desk, to where the receptionist was.**

**'I'm here to see Cypher Massi.' the driver said. The receptionist nodded.**

**'And you are?' she asked. The driver got out his liscence.**

**'My name is Led Kariss...' the driver, Led coldly said. The receptionist seemed a bit threatened by Led, but she quickly smiled.**

**'Of course,' she smiled. 'He is expecting you, room 13...' she said nervously. Led smiled.**

**'Thankyou...' he slowly said. He then turned around, Vincent was by the entrance, they looked each other eye to eye, Led then walked up the stairs. Vincent then saw that Led was wearing a Shinra badge. Vincent gave a faint smile and left. Led continued up the stairs, he turned back for one brief second to think about the mysterious man, he then shrugged and carried on up the stairs.**

**Vincent sat on the roof of the hotel. He was directly above room 13, where Cypher Massi was suppossed to be. He then heared Led enter the room. Vincent sat still and listened. Cypher Massi sat silenty in his chair, he looked very similar to Led, except he had long black hair. He was not wearing an Shinra gear, he was just wearing a black top. That is why Vincent couldn't find anyone in Shinra uniform. Led entered the room, Cypher quickly stood.**

**'What was so important it couldn't be said over the phone?' Cypher demanded to know. 'I'm enjoying my vacation...' Led nodded.**

**'I understand that Mr. Massi, but Mr. Shinra has requested your presense...' Led began. 'We believe that some people, vigilantes if you like...are coming for you?' **

**'Coming for me?' Cypher asked. 'I'm just one of Rufus' goons...' Cypher sighed. **

**'We know that, but they don't,' Led said frankly. 'They are looking for anyone who works for Rufus Shinra...'**

**'Why?' Cypher asked.**

**'Because they believe that you may be able to give them Rufus' location...' Led said.**

**'What, Junon?' Cypher wondered. Led shook his head.**

**'No, Rufus has moved somewhere safer...' Led said.**

**'Where?' Cypher asked. Vincent listened carefully on the roof. This was his chance to end it all right here and now. Vincent leaned down closer to the roof.**

**'Rufus is at...' Led began. **

**'Hey Vinny!' Cid suddenly yelled. Vincent looked up, Cid was stumbling in the streets. 'What the shitting hell you doing up on the roof?' Vincent tried to ignore Cid, he leaned back down on the roof. Led and Cypher had not said anything since Cid's interuption. In the room, Cypher looked at Led, Led got out his gun and then shot three times at the roof. Vincent quickly dodged the shots, but he lost his balance and slid off the roof. Led looked at Cypher.**

**'We're leaving now!' Led yelled. Led walked out the door, Cypher followed.**

**'Where to?' Cypher asked. **

**'The president's location, I'll tell you once we're in the car..' Led yelled. The two made it downstairs. **

**The Receptionist was about to lock the door for the night when Vincent stormed in with Cid. Led and Cypher looked stunned. The receptionist put her hands up as Vincent aimed his gun at Led.**

**'Where is Rufus?' Vincent coldly asked. Led quickly grabbed the receptionist and pointed his gun to her head.**

**'Ahhhhhhhhh...' the receptionist screamed. Led looked Vincent squarely in the eyes.**

**'Drop the weapons, or I'll kill her...' Led took the safety off his gun. Vincent looked him in the eyes, Led meant it. Vincent looked at Cid.**

**'Drop the spear...' Vincent dropped his gun. 'We have no choice...'**

**'Friggin hell...' Cid yelled and slammed his spear to the floor.**

**'Kick them over to me...' Led said, '...and I'll let her go.' Vincent sighed and kicked his gun to Led, Cid then kicked his spear over. Cypher picked up the weapons and aimed at Cid and Vincent as well.**

**'Now let her go...' Vincent coldly said. Led smiled, Vincent's heart dropped. Led then pulled the trigger on his gun, the receptionist fell dead.**

**'No!' Vincent burst out. Led then went to reload his gun for Vincent. Vincent, silently got a hidden knife from his pocket. He threw it suddenly and it knocked the weapons out of Cypher's hands. Cypher screamed in pain, Led, quickly went to fire his gun, Vincent quickly dived on Led and knocked him down. Cid then ran at Cypher, but Cypher was more aware, he ducked as Cid dived, and Cid flew over Cypher and over the receptions desk. Led and Vincent exchanged punches on the floor. Vincent was gaining the upper hand, when Led punched Vincent in his stomach, hitting the bullet wound. 'Arghhhh!' Vincent yelled. Led, realizing Vincent's weak spot hit Vincent again and again, until Vincent fell off him. Vincent groaned in pain.**

**'How useless you are...' Led grinned. Led went to pick up his gun to shoot Vincent, when Vincent reached for his revolver. Led saw this. 'Run!' Led yelled, he quickly grabbed Cypher and they ran out of the hotel as Vincent's gun shots hit the wall around them. Led and Cypher quickly hopped in Led's car, and drove fastly out of Kalm. **

**Vincent leant up, he had never shown too much emotion before, but watching Led kill that woman, made his lose his cool. He looked over to the receptionist's body, and sighed. Cid crawled back over the reception's desk, and sat by Vincent.**

**'They friggin got away...' Cid sighed.**

**'Yes...' Vincent sighed. Cid looked at Vincent.**

**'Are you alright Vinny?' Cid asked worried, for the first time. Vincent nodded, the pain was fading away.**

**'Yes, I think I'm going to alright now...' Vincent sighed as he looked at the carnage in front of him.**

**Back in the Sierra, in the Medi Bay, Barret sat next to Reeve, the crew's doctor, Dr. Kenji was also there. Yuffie then strolled in.**

**'Hey Barret?' Yuffie asked.**

**'What?' Barret asked. **

**'Uh...can I borrow your materia...' Yuffie smiled. Barret shook his head.**

**'Borrow my materia? Why?' Barret asked angrilly.**

**'Uh...I just want to take a look at it?' Yuffie said nervously. Barret laughed.**

**'No chance foo!' Barret yelled.**

**'Hey screw you!' Yuffie yelled. 'I don't steal materia anymore and you always accuse me you assho...' Suddenly Reeve started shaking. Barret and Yuffie both looked at him.**

**'Doctor Kenji? What the hell's happening!' Barret yelled. The doctor then checked Reeve over.**

**'I think...he's waking up...' Kenji said nervously. Reeve shook and shook, eventually his eyes opened.**

**'He's up!' Barret smiled. Reeve's eyes were open, they looked terrified, apart from Reeve's eyes, he still seemed asleep.**

**'I don't think he's awake yet Mr. Wallace...' Kenji sighed. 'You must be patient in this process...'**

**'I AM FRIGGIN PATIENT!' Barret yelled angrilly.**

**'Of course...' Kenji said. Yuffie felt Reeve's pulse.**

**'His pulse is moving faster than Barret when he sees a Pizza in front of him,' Yuffie said, Barret looked at her angrilly, but controlled his anger.**

**'Darkness...' Reeve muttered through his teeth. Yuffie looked frightened and Barret looked freaked out.**

**'What's going on?' Yuffie cried to Kenji. Kenji shook his head.**

**'Trauma...' Kenji sighed. 'But this is the first step to recovery.'**

**'Darkness covers me...' Reeve muttered again. Barret waved his hand in front of Reeve's eyes, they did not move from their frightened stance.**

**'Darkness? Is that what that summon did to him?' Barret asked. Kenji nodded.**

**'Quite possibly,' Kenji noted. 'That summon was set to disorient him, bringing up his worst fears.' Barret started chuckling.**

**'What are you laughing at?' Yuffie asked.**

**'Reeve was afraid of the dark,' Barret chuckled.**

**'Sephiroth...' Reeve muttered. Silence hit the room, Barret had stopped laughing, and there was an awkward moment. **

**Reno then walked into the Medi Bay, he looked at Reeve.**

**'Hey!' Reno smiled. 'He's up too?' **

**'Too?' Yuffie asked. Reno nodded.**

**'Rude woke up last night,' Reno grinned. 'He's not one hundred percent yet.'**

**'I thought that poison was strong enough to put him in a coma for weeks?' Barret asked.**

**'It was,' Kenji said. 'So we found the part of his back where the poison had entered, and we drained it out of him, to wake him up.'**

**'Yuk!' Yuffie said.**

**'As you can imagine, he's not one hundred percent yet,' Reno laughed. 'But he'll be fine within a week or two.'**

**'Great...' Barret said sarcastically. 'Bring him down, we'll have a party.'**

**'Oh no,' Kenji said. 'Rude's too weak to even stand at the moment, he stays in bed for now.'**

**'Sephiroth...darkness...' Reeve muttered, making everyone go silent again.**

**'Anyway,' Reno spoke again. 'We've just been given orders care of Vincent. To the cockpit.'**

**Reno dived into the cockpit's chair, and set co-ordinates to take off. Barret and Yuffie ran in.**

**'Well?' Barret yelled angrilly. Reno looked at him.**

**'Well what?' Reno asked. Barret rammed his fist into the desk. Reno chuckled.**

**'Oh yeah...' Reno smiled. 'Vincent and Cid just encountered a couple of Rufus' men in Kalm. They escaped, but they can't be far from Kalm, and they're going to where Rufus is...' **

**'So we gotta find them?' Yuffie asked. Reno nodded.**

**'Give Cloud a call...' Reno said. 'Let him know...'**

**Cloud stood on top of the highest cliff of Cosmo Canyon. He far ahead of him, he could see Midgar ruins in the distance. He spoke on his phone while looking over the ground.**

**'Right...I'll take care of it..' Cloud slowly said. Cloud then jumped down the cliff and landed in the outskirts of Cosmo Canyon. He then slowly entered the city.**

**Tifa and Red sat by the campfire, they had been to Cosmo Canyon and no one had seen any sign of Rufus. Red, who had been quite offended at the thought of Rufus in his town moped silently. **

**'There are still places we haven't looked...' Tifa said trying to comfort Red. Red nodded.**

**'Maybe there are...' Red sighed. 'But we are running out of time.' Cloud slowly joined them at the campfire.**

**'We have a new lead...' Cloud said. Red quickly hopped up.**

**'What lead?' Red asked. Cloud sighed.**

**'Two of Rufus' men managed to escape Vincent in Kalm,' Cloud began. 'Then Barret, Yuffie and Reno asked around in Costa De Sol, and apparently two suspicious men got off a boat from Junon, they are coming our way...' Tifa then hopped up as well. The three knew what they had to do and quickly left the city.**

**Rufus sat in the dark laboratory, he observed the experiments going on around him and smiled. His phone rang and he slowly answered it.**

**'Yes?' Rufus asked.**

**'_We're out of Kalm...'_ Led's voice replied to him.**

**'Good.'**

**'_We're by the canyon, we'll be there soon. But...we may have a problem...'_ Led said. Rufus sighed.**

**'What problem?' he asked.**

**'_Two men saw us in Kalm...they are part of Cloud Strife's group...'_ Led sighed.**

**'I see...' Rufus said.**

**'_I thought you had a mole in their administration to warn us about this type of thing?_' Led said angrilly.**

**'He's dead...' Rufus said coldly. 'If you don't want to end up like him...I suggest you be prepared for everything...' Rufus then hung up the phone. He looked at his phone for a second, he only wanted Cypher to stop Cloud getting to him. It may be better for him if Led and Cypher never made it to him alive...**

**Cloud sat on the floor, at the bottom of a cliff, he hid behind a rock. He kept his eyes on the road, soon enough Led and Cypher would drive through here. Red was waiting on the opposite side, he would provide the distraction, by pretending to get run ver, hopefully Led and Cypher would stop to check what they hit, while Cloud would take one and Tifa would take the other. Cloud sat waiting for his plan to begin...**

**Led and Cypher continued to drive through the canyon. They were just about to drive down a big hill. Cypher leaned back in his seat, when Led suddenly stopped the car.**

**'What's up?' Cypher asked. Led began to sweat.**

**'It wasn't supposed to happen like this!' Led yelled. Cypher continued to stare at him.**

**'What's going on?' Cypher wondered. Led then opened the car door and got out, he looked at Cypher.**

**'Get out!' Led yelled. Cypher slowly got out.**

**'What the hell is going on Led!' Cypher yelled. Led pointed down the hill.**

**'You know what's at the bottom of that hill?' Led asked him.**

**'No?' Cypher said confused.**

**'An assasin, who's gonna try and kill us!' Led screamed.**

**'How do you know that?' Cypher asked. Led sighed.**

**'Because I just saw someone poke their head out behind a rock...' Led lowered his head. 'Either Rufus has beytrayed us, or it's that Cloud Strife guy...'**

**'So what do we do?' Cypher asked.**

**'There's only one thing we can do...it's kill or be killed Cypher...' Led said.**

**Cloud quickly poked his head from the rock to look, he could hear a car coming. Soon enough, the car came down the hill. It was approaching Cloud and Red. Cloud quickly signalled Red to run out at the car. Red ran out and stood in the middle of the road, he had planned to dive out the way just in time. The car was fastly approaching.**

**'Huh?' Red muttered. The car didn't look to have anyone driving or anyone in the passanger's seat. 'Cloud!' Red yelled, but the car was approaching him, he quickly dived out of the way, but the car still hit him in the leg, Red flew into a rock.**

**'Red!' Cloud yelled. He then saw the car contining to drive down the hill. It was approaching a huge rock. It did not appear to be stopping. 'Oh no...' Cloud muttered. The car then smashed into the rock causing a huge explosian. Cloud quickly ran to Red, Tifa quickly hopped down from her hiding place at the top of the cliff. Cloud lifted Red's head up. 'Red...' Cloud sighed.**

**'I'll be alright...'Red muttered. Cloud looked at Red, it looked to be crushed.**

**'Oh Red...' Tifa sighed. Cloud then looked at the car, it was burning.**

**'What happened?' Cloud wondered as he stepped up. **

**'There...was no one...' Red began.**

**'Shhhhh...' Tifa said. 'Don't speak...' Tifa held onto Red, as he drifted in and out of conciousness, as Cloud walked over to the car's ruins. He sighed, if the two drivers had really commited suicide, then he was in trouble. Suddenly a gun shot was heard. Cloud suddenly felt a powerful force wack into his shoulder armour. The bullet hadn't gotten through the armour, but it had shocked Cloud.**

**'Damn...I missed...' a voice said. Tifa and Red saw this. Tifa quickly moved Red behind a rock out of view. Cloud quickly regained his feet. **

**'Tifa...run..' Cloud muttered when another gun shot was heard, this one just skimmed Cloud's leg. Tifa quietly climbed the cliffs. As she reached the top, she could see Cypher crouched down on the cliff, aiming at Cloud who was still very visible in the middle of the road. Tifa quickly crept up behind Cypher. She quickly grabbed the gun out of his hand. Cypher faced her.**

**'Huh?' Cypher muttered. Tifa then kicked him in the face, Cypher then flew off the cliff, and rolled next to Cloud. Tifa stood at the top of the cliff.**

**'Cloud, I took care of him!' Tifa yelled to Cloud. Cloud regained his feet. Cypher was unconcious, Cloud looked up to Tifa. Tifa saw panic in Cloud's eyes.**

**'Tifa!' Cloud suddenly yelled. Tifa turned around to see Led facing her. He quickly knocked the gun out of her hand. Led then quickly kicked Tifa in the stomach, Tifa fell from the cliff. Cloud quickly sprinted to the bottom of the cliff. Tifa was going to land head first, it would kill her. Cloud quickly grabbed the falling Tifa, but she still hit the ground, with him clinging onto her. Cloud looked at Tifa, she was unconcious. Cloud quickly let her go, and got out his buster sword. Led jumped down and faced Cloud.**

**'Dead?' Led smiled. Cloud shook his head.**

**'No...' Cloud muttered. 'She's alright...' Led looked disapointed. He looked at Cloud's sword.**

**'I'm not armed..' Led said. 'Will you fight me with honour?' Cloud stuck his sword in the ground. **

**'I will kill you with honour...' Cloud yelled. Cloud then sprinted at Cloud. The two engaged in a massive karate style fight. Led must have been a very well trained soldier, as he managed to counter all of Cloud's attacks. Eventually the two stepped into the middle of the road. Cloud could see Cypher regaining conciousness. Cloud and Led continued their epic fight. Cloud then hit Led directly in the forehead, this shook Led. Cloud then seized the moment and continued punching Led, Led then flew to the floor. Cloud stood over him. 'Where is Rufus?' Cloud asked.**

**'That's not for you to know...' Cypher suddenly said. Cloud turned around, Cypher had regained his feet. Led and Cypher then circled Cloud.**

**'It's over for you now...' Led grinned. Cloud looked to the sky, he could suddenly see a Shinra chopper circling the sky. It was flying low. Cypher and Led looked to the sky too.**

**'Oh no...' Led sighed. Cypher and Cloud both looked at him confused. Led then quickly sprinted away. Suddenly a gunshot was fired. Cypher fell to the floor dead. Cloud saw that he had been shot in the back. **

**Led quickly ran and ran until he hopped onto Cloud's motorbike. Led quickly drove off north. Cloud quickly ran to the rocks as more shots were fired at him. Cloud hid under a rock, where Tifa was also hidden. Cloud could see Red hidden behind another rock.**

**'Shinra...' Red yelled. 'They've been told to kill both the men and us...'**

**'I know...' Cloud sighed.**

**'Cloud...' Red muttered. 'We can't let them get away, with one guy dead, and the other escaped, there's no other way to know where Rufus is...' Cloud nodded. Cloud then quietly began to climb the cliff, out of the chopper's view. While the chopper was still firing at Red, hitting nothing but rocks. Cloud reached the top of the cliff. Cloud could see the chopper facing the other way, they could not see him. The chopper was just a metre above the edge of the cliff. Cloud could make it if he jumped. Cloud then sprinted and sprinted until he was at the edge of the cliff, he then jumped into the air, he clung onto the chopper.**

**Inside the chopper were two people, the man shooting and the man driving the chopper. Cloud quickly climbed in. The shooter quickly turned around and shot at Cloud. Cloud quickly dived forward and kicked the shooter out of the chopper, the bullet just missed him, and the shooter fell to his death.**

**'What's going on?' the driver asked. Cloud then brought his sword to the driver's neck.**

**'Move and I kill you...' Cloud coldly said.**

**'What do you want?' the driver panicked. **

**'Land the chopper on the cliff...' Cloud demanded. The driver then set the chopper down, just on the edge of the cliff.**

**'Now what?' the driver asked. **

**'Step out of the chopper...' Cloud yelled. The driver slowly stepped out of the chopper and stood on the cliff, Cloud followed with his sword aimed at the driver's back. **

**'What do you want?' the driver cried.**

**'Where is Rufus?' Cloud asked. The driver shook his head.**

**'I don't know...' he cried. Cloud then punched the driver in the back, the driver fell to the floor.**

**'You're going to tell me,' Cloud said. 'It's just a matter of how much you want it to hurt...' The driver panicked.**

**'I don't...' the driver began. Cloud quickly kicked him in the stomach. The driver refused to talk. **

**'Right!' Cloud yelled. 'That's it!' Cloud then grabbed his sword. He pointed it towards the driver's face. 'Last chance!' The driver said nothing. 'Fine!' Cloud sighed and then swung his sword at the driver. The driver then screamed.**

**'Wait!' the driver cried. 'I'll tell you!' Cloud quickly stopped the sword.**

**'Where is he?' Cloud demanded.**

**'He's at Nibelhelm...' the driver sighed. 'Nibelhelm is still under Shinra control...he's in the mansion, in the underground base...' the driver cried.**

**'You better not be lying to me!' Cloud yelled. The driver quickly shook his head.**

**'I'm not! I swear!' the driver screamed. Cloud nodded.**

**'Thankyou...' Cloud said. He then punched the driver in the face, knocking him out. Cloud sighed as he looked down at the bottom of the small cliff. Tifa was regaining conciousness, they had to get moving quick.**

**Rufus sat at his desk in the mansion. His phone rang. He answered.**

**'Did you get the job done?' Rufus asked.**

**'_No! He didn't Rufus!'_ Led yelled back. Rufus jumped.**

**'Led?' Rufus cried.**

**'_Your plan backfired, I saw what happened, Strife managed to take your assasin down, and he told Strife where you are...'_ Led said.**

**'Can you see him now?' Rufus asked.**

**'_No... _' Led said. '_I drove off incase you sent anymore...Cypher is dead Rufus..._'**

**'I'm sorry Led...' Rufus sighed. 'I was worried you would be caught...I underestimated you...' Rufus said. 'I want you to come to Nibelhelm.'**

**'_You want me to help you!_' Led yelled. **

**'You have proven your worth to me,' Rufus said. 'How close are you?'**

**'_An hour away..._' Led said. _'How can I trust you Rufus?'_**

**'You can't,' Rufus said. 'It's just a question of how much money you want...' Rufus sighed. 'Now you're away from Strife, I need you...please Led...I'll raise your pay to five million...' There was a pause on the phone before Led replied.**

**'_I'll be there soon...'_ Led eventually said.**

**'Good,' Rufus smiled. 'Be prepared...it's looks like we're going to war...' **

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**

**CHAPTER FOUR UP SOON**

**Please! Please! Please! Can I hear all your feedback, I really want to know what you think, as this was an 'EXTREMELY' difficult chapter to write. Thanks for all your input. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Before Darkness**

**Chapter 4**

**Reeve sat up quietly in his bed, he was still not truelly awake, but he had stopped muttering. As the doctor, Kenji was cleaning up in front of him, he suddenly saw Reeve blink. Kenji quickly rushed to Reeve. Reeve began blinking again and again. Kenji held Reeve's arm to check his pulse, which was speeding up.**

**'Reeve!' Kenji yelled. 'Reeve, can you hear me?' Kenji screamed. Reeve began to stir. He then screamed.**

**'The darkness!' Reeve yelled. '...It's vanishing...' Kenji quickly pressed the emergency button. Within seconds, Barret and Yuffie quickly sprinted in and sat by Reeve.**

**'What's going on?' Yuffie asked. Reeve's eye continued flickering.**

**'He is awakening...' Kenji said. 'For real this time.' Barret then began shaking Reeve.**

**'Well stop taking so long about it!' Barret yelled. Kenji quickly stopped him.**

**'We must be patient...' Kenji said. 'I suggest you wait in the cockpit...I'll let you know when he wakes...' Barret moaned as he and Yuffie left Reeve alone with Kenji. Kenji looked on as Reeve's eyes continued to flicker.**

**Cloud sat on a rock in the middle of the canyons. Tifa lay in his arms as she was still wounded. Red continued to limp, but with help from a few potions, his leg was a little better. Cloud dialled the number on his phone. He put it to his ear as it rang, eventually Reno answered.**

**'_Yes?_' Reno answered.**

**'We know where Rufus is,' Cloud sighed. **

**'_That's great!_' Reno yelled. _'Where?'_**

**'Nibelhelm...' Cloud said. 'The two men we were after...one is dead, the other ran away...I guess Rufus knew we were close...'**

**'_So who did you get the information off?'_ Reno asked. **

**'The people who tried to kill the two men and us...' Cloud replied. 'Pick us up, we're going to Nibelhelm together...' Cloud faintly smiled.**

**_'Okay, we'll be right there..._' Reno paused for a moment. '_oh, and Cloud?'_**

**'Yeah?' Cloud replied.**

**_'Reeve has woken up..._' Reno said. Cloud jumped. This was big news for him, with Reeve awake, they could expose Rufus for who he really was.**

**'Has anyone spoken to him yet?' Cloud asked.**

**'_Just the doctor, he just told him what happened..._' Reno sighed. '_Everyone thinks you should be the first one to speak to him..._'**

**'Okay...' Cloud nodded. 'We're in the canyon...'**

**'_On our way..._' Reno said. Cloud hung up the phone and looked at Tifa and Red.**

**'Reeve's awake...' Cloud smiled. Tifa gave a faint smile, Red walked over to Cloud.**

**'That's great!' Red yelled. 'Things are finally going our way...'**

**'...Yeah...' Cloud sighed. 'They are...'**

**Led slowly walked into the dark laboratory, he saw as scientists continued their work. He also froze as he looked inside a big green tube. A Sephiroth clone was inside, but he was not awake, but more in another world. Led then saw Rufus walk towards him.**

**'Led...' Rufus said coldly. 'Are you sure you weren't followed?' Rufus asked. Led nodded. 'Good...'**

**'Listen Rufus...' Led began. 'What the hell is going on here?' Led yelled. 'I knew you were cloning an army, but you never mentioned Sephiroth!'**

**'It was a late decision...' Rufus smiled. 'We had his genetics, why not clone him...the greatest soldier ever...' Rudus looked slowly at the tube.**

**'Because we may have no means of controlling him!' Led yelled. 'He could kill us!'**

**'That is my risk...' Rufus said. 'It will not affect you, you should be long gone by the time he wakes...'**

**'So...' Led began. 'What are we going to do?' **

**'I will not run from a bunch of morons who do not agree with me!' Rufus yelled. 'We will wait...and kill them...'**

**'These guys are tough Rufus...' Led sighed.**

**'I know all about them...' Rufus slowly said. 'Just get ready...' Rufus said and walked back into his office.**

**Cloud looked through the glass into the Medi Bay. Reeve sat still, he looked tired, even though he had done nothing but sleep. Vincent appeared, he and Cid had just boarded too. Vincent stood next to Cloud.**

**'Can you handle this?' Vincent asked quietly.**

**'Yeah...' Cloud replied. 'He should be fine...'. Vincent nodded, and Cloud slowly stepped into the Medi Bay. Reeve slowly looked at Cloud, Cloud gave a faint smile. 'Hi Reeve...' Cloud kindly said. Reeve's face was expressionless, he stayed silent for a moment, then slowly spoke.**

**'Have you found him yet?' Reeve quietly said. Cloud looked stunned, did Kenji tell Reeve about Rufus as well.**

**'Uh...found who?' Cloud asked. Reeve sighed.**

**'Have you found Sephiroth yet!' Reeve yelled. Cloud looked at him confused.**

**'Sephiroth?' Cloud asked. 'He is not to be found...he's dead Reeve!' Cloud walked closer to Reeve, Reeve shook his head.**

**'No!' Reeve yelled. 'He was alive! He tried to kill me!' Reeve screamed. Cloud shook his head.**

**'No, Reeve. Rufus Shinra tried to kill you...' Cloud sighed. Reeve looked at him shocked.**

**'No...' Reeve coldly said. 'I saw Sephiroth...I heared him!' Reeve turned away from Cloud.**

**'That was a summon assigned to confuse and disorient you...' Cloud sighed. 'I guess it worked...'**

**'No!' Reeve mumbled. Cloud sighed.**

**'Why didn't you tell me Rufus was working for you...' Cloud asked. Reeve sighed, he avoided Cloud's eyes.**

**'What does it matter...' Reeve muttered. Cloud looked shocked at Reeve's current state of mind.**

**'It matters a lot!' Cloud yelled. 'Rufus is not trusworthy...he tried to kill you!' Reeve shook his head.**

**'I don't give a damn about what you have to say!' Reeve yelled. Cloud lowered his head, Reeve turned away. 'Listen Cloud...if you were there, you'd know. Summons can't do those things...it was him...' Reeve then looked back at Cloud. 'Have you actually spoken to Rufus?'**

**'Well no...' Cloud sighed. 'But we got the evidence Reeve...' **

**'What evidence?' Reeve asked angrilly. Cloud thought for a moment.**

**'We know where he is, when we capture him...you can ask him yourself,' Cloud then stood up and walked out.**

**The Sierra landed just behind the mountains, just miles from Nibelhelm.**

**'Okay...we all know the plan right?' Cloud asked the AVALANCHE crew as they sat in the Meeting room. Everyone nodded.**

**'I'm happy with it...' Tifa smiled. Barret groaned.**

**'I'm not!' he yelled. 'Sneaking around the back my ass!' he screamed. 'We wanna run in with guns blazing, blow everyone away!'**

**'What and get killed by all the troops waiting or us you idiot!' Cid yelled.**

**'Shut up foo,' Barret mumbled.**

**'Look...' Cloud sat back down. 'We have to go through the mountains so we can get a good view of what's waiting for us...'**

**'And something will be waiting...' Vincent coldly stated. **

**'Fine...' Barret muttered. 'But I can't wait to get in there and shoot some shits!' Barret's statement reminded Cloud of something.**

**'Oh yeah Barret...' he said. 'You're not coming...' Barret then flipped up.**

**'What!' he screamed.**

**'We can't have all of us in the mountains...' Cloud said. 'Only me, Vincent and Cid are climbing the mountains, everyone's waiting here until I call for them...' Barret sat back in his chair and mumbled. 'Besides, we need to five Reeve some company...'**

**'I tried...' Barret said. 'Miserable git wont listen...'**

**'He wont always be like this?' Tifa wondred. 'Will he?'**

**'I don't know...' Cloud sighed. 'But we gotta go...' Cloud nodded to the crew and he, Vincent and Cid strolled out of the cockpit. **

**Cloud, Vincent and Cid climbed through the mountains. They were almost at the top.**

**'Remember...' Cloud groaned as he climbed. 'Once we reach the top and see what we're up against...we call everyone in...'**

**'But will it be that easy?' Vincent pondered. Cloud shook his head.**

**'It's never that easy...' Cloud sighed. Cid stopped for a moment. Vincent and Cloud looked at him.**

**'If we're going to go there guns blazing...' Cid sighed. 'There's a chance we may not make it...so guys...I just want to say...it's been great.' Cloud and Vincent both smiled.**

**'You may be loud...' Vincent said. 'But you're still a good friend...' Cloud nodded.**

**'This is it guys!' Cloud smiled. 'We can do this!' Cloud, Vincent and Cid all shook hands and enjoyed their second of peace before all hell broke loose. They carried on climbing the cliff. They finally reached the top of the mountain. They looked down at Nibelhelm below them. It looked as normal as it usually did. Cloud did see two Shinra troops guarding the Mansion. 'It's not so bad...' Cloud began when he felt a gun pointing into his back. He turned around to see Led and many Shinra troops. Cid and Vincent both stood still as the troops pointed their guns at their heads.**

**'It's not so bad because we all came to greet you...' Led smiled. Cloud shook his head.**

**'So, Rufus tries to kill you...and you come crawling back?' Cloud muttered. Led looked at Cloud angrilly.**

**'There's more to it than that!' Led yelled. Cloud looked at Led evily.**

**'Yeah...the fact that you're a chicken shit...' Cloud yelled. Led hit Cloud in the face with his gun, Cloud fell to the ground. Vincent stepped forward and looked Led in the eye.**

**'You wanna be next?' Led asked him. Vincent stared Led directly in the eyes.**

**'I haven't forgotten...' Vincent proclaimed. Led then went to hit Vincent in the face with his gun when a troop grabbed his arm.**

**'Sir...' the troop said. 'Our orders are to bring them in unharmed..' Led nodded. He looked at them as Cloud regained his feet.**

**'Well...let's bring them in,' Led said coldly.**

**Rufus sat in his chair in the dark laboratory below the Mansion of Nibelhelm. Led then came in with Cloud, Vincent and Cid all handcuffed.**

**'Ah..' Rufus smiled. 'My friends. How are you? I trust you were treated well?' **

**'Shut your shitting mouth!' Cid screamed as the guards held him back. Rufus smiled. He got to his feet and got out his cell phone and looked at Cloud.**

**'They are expecting you to call them?' Rufus asked. Cloud looked him in the eye. **

**'What makes you think that?' Cloud wondered. Rufus chuckled.**

**'I don't think that Cloud...' Rufus laughed. 'I know you, I know what tactics you'd take...' Rufus dialed a number on his phone. 'Is Reeve with you?' Cloud jumped. 'Come on Cloud...we knew he was with you, my loyal sniper gave me all that information...'**

**'Yeah...before I killed him...' Cloud yelled. Rufus nodded.**

**'You did,' Rufus agreed. 'But it doesn't stop me from knowing almost everything...' Rufus then held his phone to Cloud's ear. 'Tell them that you have captured us and all to come into the mansion to interrogate us...' Rufus demanded.**

**'Go to hell!' Cloud yelled. Rufus smiled. Then out of nowhere he shot Cid in the leg. Cid fell to the floor.**

**'SHIIIIIIITTTT!' Cid screamed on the floor.**

**'You son of a...' Cloud began. Rufus silenced him.**

**'That shot was above the knee...he can still walk,' Rufus coldly said. 'Next shot, he'll be in a wheelchair for the rest of his short life...' Rufus grinned. Vincent shook his head.**

**'You are heartless...' Vincent coldly said. Cloud sighed.**

**'I wont betray my friends...' Cloud said bitterly. 'I wont allow you to kill them...'**

**'Who said anything about killing them?' Rufus said confused. 'I just need to talk...' Cloud shook his head. Rufus then pointed his gun at Cid's leg again. 'Maybe I can make it worse...' Rufus said and pointed his gun at Cid's head. 'I only need you alive Cloud...' Cloud again shook his head. Cloud watched in horror as he saw Rufus about to pull the trigger...**

**'WAIT!' Cloud cried. Rufus then held the phone to Cloud again and dialled the number. It rang, then someone answered.**

**'_Cloud?'_ the voice asked. Cloud sighed, it was Tifa.**

**'Tifa...' Cloud began. 'We're in Nibelhelm...'**

**'_Any trouble?_' Tifa innocently asked. Cloud closed his eyes in hate of what he had to say. **

**'No...' Cloud said. 'We captured Rufus without any trouble...we're in the Mansion. The underground lab...I want everyone here to interrogate Rufus...'**

**'_No trouble?_' Tifa wondered. _That's wierd...are you sure everything's fine?' _Cloud looked Rufus in the eye as Rufus kept his gun on Cid.**

**'No...' Cloud quietly said. 'I'm not.' Rufus smiled unaware of what Tifa had asked. 'But I need all of you here now!'**

**'_Okay..._' Tifa sighed. '_Be careful Cloud...'_**

**'Tifa...' Cloud said quietly. 'You too...' Cloud nodded to Rufus and Rufus then hung up the phone. Rufus put his gun away and looked at Led.**

**'Take them to the cells...' Rufus ordered. Led nodded and looked at Cid moaning on the floor.**

**'What about him?' Led asked. Rufus looked at Cid.**

**'Are you in pain?' Rufus asked. 'If you are I can take it away...'**

**'Screw you Shinra!' Cid cried out. Cid spat in Rufus' face, bravely showing he was not intimdated. Rufus smiled and looked at Led. Then out of nowhere Led got out his gun and shot Cid square in the back of the head killing him. **

**'No!' Cloud yelled. Vincent stood still in shock as Cid's body fell to the rocky ground. 'You bastard!' Cloud screamed. Cloud dived at Led, when Rufus grabbed him and held him back. Vincent looked down at his fallen friend then looked evilly at Led.**

**'Take them to the cells!' Rufus repeated as Cloud and Vincent were dragged out of the room as Rufus looked down at Cid's dead body and gave a sigh.**

**Red strolled into the Medi Bay to let Reeve know that they were leaving Reeve with Kenji.**

**'Why can't I come?' Reeve asked. **

**'Because you just came out of a coma...' Red began. 'And chances are, we will have to fight...' Reeve tried to get out of his bed when Kenji restrained him.**

**'But I can help!' Reeve screamed. 'You don't know Rufus like I do...if he is doing anything wrong...I can talk him out of it...'**

**'REEVE!' Red yelled. 'Rufus is evil...he tried to kill you.' Red then turned to leave. 'If you came...I guarantee this time he'll get the job done...'**

**'But...' Reeve cried. Red looked at Kenji.**

**'Doctor, see he doesn't leave the ship..' Red sighed and left the Medi Bay.**

**'BASTARDS!' Cloud screamed and he punched the wall in cell. He was on the verge of crying his eyes out. Vincent sat against the wall...still in shock. Cloud looked at him. 'He just killed him...' Vincent gave a deep sigh and stared at the floor. 'HOW COULD HE JUST KILL HIM!' Cloud screamed.**

**'Because the man has no soul...' Vincent said tearfully. Cloud punched the wall repeatively.**

**'And now...Tifa...Barret...Red..' Cloud cried. Vincent stood and looked at Cloud's tearful face.**

**'We will not allow that to happen...' Vincent said, still recovering from the shock. 'We will not wait here for them to suffer death...'**

**'No..' Cloud nodded. He then looked to the roof of the cell. There was a vent, Cloud looked at Vincent. Vincent slowly nodded.**

**Reeve sat quietly in his room. Kenji was busy looking through files. Reeve sat thinking to himself, Rufus couldn't be a traitor...could he? The only way to find out was to read the ship's log and see what they said exactly. But Reeve couldn't get past Kenji...he sat thinking...suddenly Reeve slowly hopped up. Kenji looked at Reeve.**

**'Reeve...you must get back in...' Kenji began when Reeve punched Kenji in the face. Kenji fell to the floor, as Reeve quickly hopped out of the room and quickly locked the door. Kenji struggled to his feet and bashed at the door. 'REEVE! Please stop!' Kenji yelled as he bashed on the door.**

**Reeve ran into the meeting room. It was empty, he quickly sat at one of the computers. Reeve searched for any information regarding Rufus or his assasination attempt. Eventually he found a file called 'Rufus Shinra'. He opened it up and read it. Reeve sat in shock as the files confirmed his worst fears. Rufus had betrayed him. He had to stop Rufus, Reeve had the power to put an end to Rufus, once all his troops saw Reeve was alive they would follow his orders. But how would he get out to Nibelhelm by himself.**

**'You okay Reeve?' a voice asked. Reeve turned around to see Reno and Rude. Rude had regained much of his strength but wasn't 100.**

**'Rufus...betrayed me..' Reeve sighed. Reno nodded. 'Guys, I need you to help me out...'**

**'We'll do anything you need Reeve...' Reno smiled. 'At a price...'**

**'Okay...you'll get your money...now I need you to help me out of this ship...'**

**Rufus stood by the proffessor in the laboratory. They observed the Sephiroth clone. He was the very first clone to be produced, all the others were deep inside the mountains miles away from any civilasation. This Sephiroth was designed to see if he could be controlled.**

**'I want him unleashed today,' Rufus coldly said.**

**'But sir...' the proffessor began. 'He is not ready..we can't risk..'**

**'RELEASE HIM!' Rufus yelled. 'Now!'**

**Tifa, Red, Barret and Yuffie all carefully entered Nibelheilm. They all had their weapons out as they looked across the village. It was empty...**

**'Where is everyone?' Yuffie asked. Barret shrugged.**

**'Dunno...the damn place is empty..' Barret looked at Tifa. 'You sure about this?'**

**'Either Cloud has captured Rufus...' Tifa began. 'Or he's been captured himself, and either way we must help them...' They all approached the Mansion when suddenly they saw Shinra troops running towards them from the mountains, then troops running at them from the entrance of the village.**

**'TRAP!' Red yelled as the troops approached them. Rufus then walked out from the mansion followed by Led. Barret aimed his gun at Rufus.**

**'What have you done to them scum!' Barret screamed. Rufus smiled.**

**'One of them is dead...' Rufus began. 'The other two awaiting death...'**

**'You son of a...' Barret began.**

**'Oh but wait..' Rufus yelled. 'Troops, back away...I have a little surprise for my guests...' The sky suddenly became dark, someone else opened the doors of the mansion. He walked slowly past Rufus and Led. Tifa's eyes widened: IT WAS SEPHIROTH! **

**Sephiroth ran at the four, Tifa quickly released any spell she could, but the Sephiroth clone countered everything and eventually, all four of them were barely concious on the floor. Sephiroth stood over them and was about to kill them all in one strike.**

**Suddenly Cloud and Vincent jumped down from the Mansion's roof. Vincent hit Led to the floor, while Rufus dived forward as Cloud just missed him. Rufus quickly ran away to the mountains as the troops follow him through. Cloud then saw Sephiroth.**

**'No...' Cloud cried.**

**'It is a clone...' Vincent said as he stood over an injured Led. 'Don't worry...' Cloud nodded and ran at Sephiroth. The two fought in a hard fough battle, Sephiroth had a sword very like his very own masume. This Sephiroth eventually kicked Cloud down. Cloud's sword flew from him. Sephiroth stood over Cloud.**

**'Sephiroth...' Cloud sighed. Sephiroth lifted his giant sword...suddenly, Sephiroth's feet weakened, and he fell to his knees. Sephiroth began coughing and lost control of his sword. 'Vincent?' Cloud asked.**

**'I guess they released him too early...' Vincent said. 'He's dying...already.' Cloud looked over the weakened Sephiroth, he struggled to breathe. Cloud would release him from his pain. Cloud picked up his sword and swung it. Sephiroth's head flew off and his body fell to the floor.**

**'What a waste..' Cloud cried. 'One more day was all that was needed..'. Cloud then went over to Tifa and helped her up, while Barret, Yuffie and Red regained their feet. **

**'Where's Cid?' Tifa asked. Cloud lowered his head, he could not speak, after the long silence he could see Tifa and Yuffie in tears, while Red and Barret were on the verge of crying as well.**

**'Was it Rufus?' Barret asked angrilly. Cloud shook his head and looked over to Led, who was still on the floor as Vincent kept his gun aimed at him. Barret walked forward angrilly towards Led. Led hopped to his feet.**

**'Don't move...' Vincent coldly said. Barret walked closer to Led. He then swung for him with his giant metal hand. Led seized his chance as Barret was in front of Vincent's gun. Led ducked Barret's punch and dropkicked Barret into Vincent. As they both fell, Led quickly sprinted back into the mansion, where he could get a weapon and some help. Vincent regained his feet, as did Barret.**

**'I'll kill that son of a bitch!' Barret screamed. **

**'No...' Vincent said. 'Allow me that honour...' Cloud looked to the mountains.**

**'We need to stop Rufus getting to the top of the mountain...' he began. 'He's got a lot of troops with him...I need almost all of you...Barret come with me.' Barret slowly nodded. Cloud nodded to Vincent as Vincent then ran in the mansion after Led. Cloud looked at the mountains, then at the crew.**

**'Let's go!' **

**Cloud sprinted up the mountain followed by his crew. Suddenly troops appeared at every corner, Cloud had no problems as Barret shot them down straight away. They were not far from Rufus, when many troops appeared. Barret couldn't shoot them all down. Cloud looked at the crew.**

**'Go Cloud!' Tifa yelled. Cloud slowly nodded, he had to get Rufus. As he was far away from the crew, he could see the Sierra in the distance.**

**'What the hell?' Cloud thought. As he got closer to it, he saw Reno and Rude standing on the ramp. 'What's going on?' Cloud asked.**

**'Reeve was going to meet up with you to interrogate Rufus...' Reno began. 'But he saw him run past, so he chased after him. Rufus has got no troops left...'**

**'No!' Cloud cried. He looked ahead to see Reeve in the distance just seconds from Rufus.**

**Led ran into the dark laboratory, no one was there. The only thing he could see was Cid's body, which no one had taken away. **

**'Is anyone here?' Led asked.**

**'I'm here!' Vincent suddenly said. He punched Led down, then kicked him in the stomach. Led hopped up and fought back, Vincent countered almost everything. Led smiled, then remembered Vincent's wound from Kalm. He punched Vincent in his wound. Vincent fell in pain clutching his stomach. Led picked up Vincent's gun.**

**'How ironic...' Led smiled. 'You shall die...right next to the body of your dead friend...' Vincent quietly put his hand in his pocket to get out his small dagger blade. Led grinned.**

**'Goodbye...enjoy death...' Led laughed.**

**'I do!' Vincent then hopped up and stabbed Led straight in the heart. Led dropped the gun, Vincent held him up as he began coughing...then eventually fell dead. Vincent sighed in pain, he looked to Cid's body. He quietly picked him up and carried him out of the room.**

**Cloud continued running after Reeve. Reeve had finally caught up with Rufus. He dived at him, Rufus fell to the floor. They were just away from the end of a massive cliff. Cloud then sprinted trying to catch up. 'You betrayed me...' Reeve said. 'But more importantly you betrayed yourself.'**

**'What do you mean?' Rufus muttered. Reeve sighed. He then got out a sharp dagger.**

**'I trusted you Rufus...' Reeve cried. 'This is the end for you...'**

**'No...' Rufus begged. 'Reeve...don't do this. It wont make you feel any better...'**

**'You're probably right...' Reeve said. He stood still for a moment and then went to stab Rufus square in the chest. Before the blade met Rufus' skin, Reeve stopped himself. Reeve had a look of regret on his face...he couldn't do it. Suddenly Rufus grabbed Reeve's hand and shoved the dagger into Reeve's own chest. **

**'NO!' Cloud yelled in the distance as he watched it all unfold. Reeve had a look of realisation on his face as he fell to the ground. Rufus hopped up and quickly ran as far away as he possibly could. **

**'Ugh...' Reeve muttered as he lay there dying. Cloud then finally made it to Reeve, he looked down at Reeve.**

**'Reeve...' Cloud cried.**

**'I couldn't do it...' Reeve sighed. Cloud nodded and lifted Reeve's upper body up in his arms.**

**'It's okay...' Cloud reassured him. 'Help!' Cloud yelled. 'Somebody help!' Cloud looked at Reeve who was on the verge of dying. 'No...hang on! Hang on!' Cloud cried. Reeve looked at him.**

**'It's too late Cloud...' Reeve managed to say with his last breath. Cloud looked into Reeve's eyes as he slipped away, Cloud then hugged Reeve's dead body as he shed tears for his dead friend.**

**Rufus quickly made it to the top of the cliff. Below, he could see Rocket Town. There would be people who would help him there. Rufus turned around, he saw a tearful Cloud sprinting at him. Rufus couldn't run, the cliff he was on wad too slippery. Cloud dived at Rufus and began punching him again and again in the face.**

**'You bastard!' Cloud yelled.**

**'It was just business...' Rufus said trying to calm Cloud down.**

**'Business?' Cloud yelled. 'How many people had to die today for your business? Cid? Reeve!' Cloud punched Rufus again. Cloud got out his dagger. Eventually Cloud heared a voice behind him. **

**'Cloud...' Vincent said. 'Don't do it..'**

**'What!' Cloud screamed. **

**'The troops are dead, everyone's mourning in the Sierra...there's been enough death today...' Vincent lowered his head. 'Don't become a cold blooded murderer...' Cloud shook his head and stared at the dagger.**

**'No...he must die!' Cloud screamed. **

**'We need him aive...' Vincent cried. 'We need to expose him for the traitor he really is...if we don't. We could go down for murder of the Mayor of Junon...'**

**'REEVE WAS THE MAYOR OF JUNON!' Cloud screamed. 'Who will go down for his murder?'**

**'I am acting mayor of Junon..' Rufus said. 'Think about it Cloud..' Cloud struggled...he continued thinking. **

**'Please Cloud...' Vincent cried. 'Don't do this...' Cloud was shaking. Eventually he put the dagger back in his pocket and got to his feet. **

**'You're right Vincent...' Cloud cried. Rufus hopped up. Then out of nowhere, he got out Reeve's dagger from his pocket and swung at Cloud. Cloud quickly jumped back. He kicked Rufus backwards. Rufus then slipped on the edge of the cliff, he was falling. 'No...' Cloud muttered. But it was too late, Rufus fell back from the cliff. He fell down a long way. Cloud didn't want to look, but he could hear bones shattering once Rufus hit the ground. Cloud looked at Vincent.**

**'You did all you could...' Vincent said. Cloud then fell to the floor and broke into tears while Vincent comforted him.**

**Cloud, Vincent, Tifa, Barret, Red, Yuffie, Kenji, Reno and Rude all stood silently as they watched Cid and Reeve being laid to rest. Cloud hung on to Tifa as they were both in tears. Reeve's and Rufus' death sent shockways across Junon, but Cloud was not found guilty of any crimes once the Turks showed the files convicting Rufus of Reeve's attempted murder. A new Mayor of Junon was announced, and Cloud knew Kenji could do the job well. Cloud looked at Vincent, Barret and Red. They were all in tears for their departed friends. Cloud and Tifa cried in each others arms. Cloud just wished that Reeve had never organised the reunion. But it was only because they were so close. Cloud looked at Reeve and Cid's graves.**

**'Thankyou guys...' Cloud said. 'It's been great...'**

** ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**'Darkness...' he said. 'Darkness...'**

**'Darkness?' a familiar female voice said. 'What comes before darkness?'**

**'Light...' he said back. All he could see was light...until he saw everyone in the light with him.**

**'How's it going buddy?' a familiar male voice said to him. Reeve smiled...he looked in front of him...Cid was there, he looked around the light, Aeris was there...as was everyone that had meant something to him. He was before darkness...he was in the light...and he'd never have to see darkness again...**

**THE END.**

**Please let me know what you thought of this story and the death of the characters (just thought it was something new) It's been great. I've had a lot of fun writing this. Thankyou for all your kind comments.**


End file.
